


Just Compensation

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Draco Malfoy's birthday. I couldn't decide who to pair Draco with, so I decided he should have everyone. :)</p>
<p><b>Warning(s)/Genre:</b> Implied prostitution. </p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> None, poke me if you see anything. </p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Just Compensation

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Draco Malfoy's birthday. I couldn't decide who to pair Draco with, so I decided he should have everyone. :)
> 
> **Warning(s)/Genre:** Implied prostitution. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** None, poke me if you see anything. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Just Compensation

~

The worst thing about losing the war was no one would be on their knees before Draco. Still, there were compensations. 

Arching his back, Draco rocked back onto the cock in his arse, even as he relaxed his throat to take the cock in his mouth deeper.

“Fuck, look at him,” whispered a watcher. “Can’t wait for my turn.” 

When the party was over and a well-compensated Draco returned home, he was sated and content. Perhaps, he reflected, soaking in the tub, it’d been for the best that his side lost. After all, he didn’t mind being on _his_ knees. 

~


End file.
